Easter Visit
by Sandstorm Inkwell
Summary: When Easter rolls around, Winds and Star drop by for another visit. Hopefully they don't try to turn me into a cat this time...


"And so ends another long day," I said as I walked through the house to my room with soda in hand. The rest of my family was already asleep, giving me almost free reign over the main part of the house. "Free" because I had to be quiet about anything I did.

I opened my door to two familiar ponies laying on my bed.

"Spec-!"

Winds call was cut short by Star's hoof connecting with the back of her head.

"Quiet, the rest are sleeping," she hissed before she gave me a smile as I closed the door, "How have you been Spectre?"

"I've been great. How about you two?" I asked as I pulled out my chair and sat down on it, facing the two ponies on my bed.

Star shrugged, "As well as it can be, I suppose."

"We heard that you're leaving soon?" Winds asked as she stopped rubbing the back of her head from the smack. I nod as I opened the soda to take a sip.

"I am. I enlisted with the Army. Leaving June third," I replied, smirking at Winds. My mind drifted to the backgrounds I had given these two OCs of mine. Both of them were Royal Guards. Winds, a white pegasus with a red highlight in her black mane and tail, was a Solar Guard. Star, a dark blue pegasus with star-like specks in her night sky mane and tail, was a Lunar Guard.

"So you're going into the Guard?" Winds asked excitedly. I found myself chuckling.

"No, Winds," Star began, looking at her sister, "humans are more aggressive than ponies so they require a full-time aggressive force. That's where their Army comes into play."

"Yeah," I started with another chuckle, "if the Army's just standing around in the States, something isn't as it should be."

"I... have no idea what you guys mean by that but," Winds shrugged, "I'm proud of ya either way."

I smirked at her, "Thank you."

Spinning around in my chair, I opened my laptop, entered the password, and opened the internet explorer. I then navigated to one of my favorited pages, bringing up the dubstep song "Corruption" by a Youtube user named Vinyl Scratch.

"Very nice," Winds commented after a couple seconds of the song playing.

"Do you know what your job is going to be?" Stars asked me.

"In the Army?" a nod, "Fifteen Yankee. I'm going to be maintaining the avionic, armament, and electrical systems on an AH-64 Apache attack helicopter."

"What's that?" Winds asked, "Sounds cool."

"It is," I replied with a wide smile. Turning back around in my chair, I opened a new tab and brought up an image of the blocky helicopter. Before I could turn around or move the computer, I had one head over each shoulder; looking at the screen.

"That flies?" Winds questioned.

"Nope. It swims."

"Smartflank."

"You asked."

"A 'yes' would have sufficed."

"My answer had more style though."

"Style?"

"Yeah... I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore."

"You two bicker like a married couple sometimes," Star remarked from over my right shoulder.

"Says the pony who has to correct everypony else," Winds and I said simultaneously. We both looked at each other and shrugged it off while Star chuckled under her breath.

"Wasn't there some sort of holiday for you today too?" Star asked as her and Winds backed up to allow me to spin around to look at them again.

"Yep. Easter. A religion of the Christian faith that, for some reason, involves a rabbit hiding eggs. Though, I'm sure it has to do with some Saint or some-such."

"If you aren't Christian, why do you celebrate these holidays?" Winds asked as she eyed the Easter basket that sat next to my desk.

"My mom is," I answered, earning an "Ah" of understanding from both ponies.

A yawn escaped my mouth before I could stifle it, earning a chuckle from both ponies.

"Somepony's tired," Star pointed out.

"Not as tired as last night. Eight to midnight is not fun," I replied as I stood and stretched. Turning around, I exited out of internet explorer before shutting down my computer. As it shut down, I turned on the lamp on my nightstand and turned off my ceiling light.

Looking at the two ponies on my bed, I scratched my head in thought, "I guess y'all can stay the night if ya want. I only need half the bed anyway."

"That's a gracious offer," Star started as she watched her sister give off a face-splitting yawn, "one that I think we'll take you up on."

"Alright," I turned and closed my laptop before turning back to the bed, "scoot your flanks over then."

After the two ponies were on the half of the bed closest to the wall, I climbed onto the bed. Seeing as how my parents had cranked up the heater, I stayed out of the blankets as I laid my head on the pillow, facing my nightstand.

"Night you two," I said as I reached out and switched off the lamp.

"Night Spectre," they both replied at more or less the same time.

_Two mares in my bed, attractive by pony standards I'm sure, and yet I feel nothing, _swept a stray thought as I began to drift to sleep. Before I could be fully taken by sleep, another thought followed up the last, _I guess because they're my OCs, I feel more like they are my children..._

_**A/N: And there you have. A short, Easter Day OneShot done up in the evening. I meant for so much to be done today. Update ToC, do this story, work on homework. But then I took a Fallout: New Vegas to the brain and completed some basic quests before playing through at least half (I hope) of the Dead Money DLC.**_

_**I hope y'all enjoyed this little story (and my view about my OCs).**_

_**Questions, comments, concerns? Please leave a review.**_


End file.
